Wolai (character)
A rancor you raised from birth will protect you until he dies. A life-long friend would sell you out if the price was right. At the end of the day, I'd rather risk being eaten because I forgot to feed him - at least I'd deserve it. : -Wolai explaining his philosophy Details: *Server: Flurry *Name: Wolai *Birthplace: Talus *Age: 26 *Race: Zabrak *Gender: Male *Profession: Elder Creature Handler *Faction: Rebel Alliance *Guild: WARR *Current Residence: Dantooine Wolai (Basic: Woah-Lay; Due to the unique composure of many sentient mouths, it is not common for some specie to be rendered unable to make a long 'A' sound, resulting in Wolai's name being pronounced with a long 'I', instead.) is a young adult zabrak living on Dantooine, frequently attending business on Rori, Dathomir, and Lok. Wolai's career path is an interesting one in that he is one of the few Creature Handlers of the old ways. The earliest official record of Wolai is that of his 15th birthday when a Zabrak is legally required to become a registered adult citizen (and thus, giving the Empire permission to request combatant assistance in the Galactic Civil War). After becoming overwhelmed from demanding Imperial Troops and a more active society which he was forced to assmilate into, Wolai ran into trouble of his own fault and proceeded to become a fugitive of the Empire, joining the Republic at age 16 for protection. Early life Wolai was born a ranchhand on Talus, to which his parents emigrated to in order to lead a simpler life than that the Iridian people chose to lead in their space-focused living and majority alliance with the Empire. Wolai helped raise the livestock his family owned, largely native creatures such as humbabas, kahmurras and paralopes. When he was a child, he befriended an injured kima and nursed it back to health. The kima became Wolai's first companion of many as he found his affinity for the galaxy's wide array of bizarre creatures. Wolai lived a largely simple life until he turned 15 (akin to turning 18 as a human) and the Empire requested a draft of all able-body personell within the sects of allied races. Wolai, terrified of the prospect that he was being forced to go back to the life his parents took so long to leave, he fled to a town near the hemisphere of Talus called Zathura. There, he befriended the townsfolk and they invited him to become a part of their city. They taught him how to fend for himself and grow stronger over the years, even a Master Creature Handler trainer was able to hone his skills in what he loved. Little did he know, the Empire had came to the city - 5 years prior. The town was alligned with the Empire - the citizens, Imperial soldiers. This small project he unknowingly was apart of, was actually a test to see if training of Imperial soldier specialists could raise its effectiveness if its students could learn more in an environment they felt at home. Discovering this by accidentally poking around where he shouldn't on a terminal, he fled once more. It is unknown where Wolai went after Zathura (now a ghosttown after the Empire declared it a failure, however some buildings left un-demolished). It is speculated he traversed as many as 20 different planets or more, taming exotic creatures and practicing his combat skills. Several years later he had finally been found by the Empire on Dathomir and he was labeled a deserter. Wolai should have died that day, but he did not. As Wolai fled deeper into the jungle, it became obvious he wanted the Empire to find him. endless amounts of horrific creatures poured out from the brush and maimed, slashed, and devoured the troops in persuit of Wolai. Now a Master Creature Handler, he had befriended a large amount of the otherwise deadly population of Dathomir, raising some of the orphaned babies of rancors and other creatures as his own. Wolai had not been seen officially after this point until much later, however it had been reported he had realized his force sensitive nature and attempted to undergo trials as such. Outlawing of Creature Handling Shortly after Wolai had become force sensitive and was prepared to undergo the intensive trials - the Empire commanded a massive crackdown on the citizens of the galaxy. Everyone was required to take up a specific profession from a list with no variation allowed. Creature Handler, was not on that list. Wolai fled to the outer rim in order to fully dedicate time to meditating and becoming closer to the force - seeking answers. The vast majority of his creatures suffered the outlawing of his profession and saddened by this, it is reported that he had been known to meditate for months at a time in solitude but this cannot be confirmed. Jedi Training Wolai trained himself and found answers to his questions through the force itself. Being a zabrak, he innately possessed very strong willpower and force sensitivity. At first, Wolai resorted to anger - that the Empire had taken something so dear from him. Eventually, he could feel the anger negatively affecting him and he confronted his anger and tried to cope with his pain, alone. He did however, seek out Jedi Masters of old on Dathomir in order to build his lightsaber which he uses to this day. The blade, when ignited, gives off a golden glow in order to symbolize his distance of alignment toward any kind of Jedi order, counc il, sith, or otherwise. He became powerful by intelligently imbuing force reactant jewellery to defensive force properties while channeling lightning from his own being. He did not see these abilities as "light" or "dark" but more as offensive and defensive and he preferred to follow the path that best suited him - void of any light or dark conspiracy. Introduction of Beast Mastery in the Galaxy Just a few short years after the outlawing of the majority of the professions in the galaxy, the Empire allowed citizens to obtain a license in Bio-Engineering as well as raising and training those of the creatures of the galaxy. With the condition that the incubation process of engineered creatures to be watched closely by the Empire to avoid and/or record any irregularities. Wolai had kept a momento from one of his favorite companions - one of the rancors he befriended that protected him all those years ago from the Empire. Wolai made sure to keep a datapad a nd samples of his favorite companion, Crunchbite. He used this opportunity to conduct tests with the help from his long lost friend. After finally acquiring all the equipment needed on Dantooine, he set up his laboratory. Months had gone by and Wolai - proficient in Bio-Engineering from the old ways - was close to procuring an egg that was cloned from Crunchbite's DNA. Overjoyed when the gel and fluid had drained from the tube, Wolai removed the egg and watched in amazement as it hatched. What emerged was a baby rancor - one smaller than he had ever seen in the wild. The benefit was that through Bio-Engineering, Wolai was able to improve all of his companion's old attributes and even improve his already good ones. Wolai spent the next few years training with Crunchbite's clone and slowly began to accept the more active parts of the galaxy, being brought out of solitude. He continued to experiment and meet other engineers like himself. After learning more about the new advances in biological technology and research, Wolai started research on a horned raptor and despite exhausting mass amounts of funds and research, he ultimately gave up on the project. However, Wolai would surprise even himself and come back to his research and produce a nearly perfect Acklay specimin on the very first DNA stick he began testing on. This fortunate turn of events reinspired Wolai to take on future projects in the bio-engineering field. Present Day Wolai can currently be found in the Flurry galaxy, with his small but rare menagerie. Both of his prized companions have been known to be force sensitive creatures - however, there has been no noticeable offensive strengths that either may or may not possess. Category:Player characters